duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Benny Haha
(Season 1) (Season 3) 志賀 克也 Katsuya Shiga (All Seasons) |Civilization = Water |Signature = Aqua Sniper, Liquid People Wave Strikers, Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity }} Benny Haha also known as Gyujiroh Japan, is one of the most prevalent and major antagonists in the history of Duel Masters, both in the Anime and Manga. In the first season of the anime (manga), he was the third of the four Temple Guardians, but unlike the other three, he has no respect to Hakuoh and seeks to destroy him. in the English dub of the anime, he is Mimi's "twin brother" (In the original Japanese version, this is not shown). Since then, he proceeds to run different schemes to undermine Shobu and his friends, as well as a generation later, Shobu's brother. Details He is an extremely despicable person who uses whatever way, including unfair and dirty means to win, such as slipping Shield Triggers into his shields and taking people hostage, then use various means to weaken or kill them once they duel him or his cohorts. He is extremely intelligent and has intelligence over regular humans, enabling him to build numerous robots and schemes in an instant. He is also extremely weak physically that even Shobu in Duel Masters Versus is capable of knocking him out with a swipe to the head. As a result, he usually uses robots to do his job. His influence even extends to Katta Kirifuda's period after years of seeming retreat, making him one of the most prevalent antagonists in Duel Masters history, and may be on par, or even more prevalent than Zakira. Anime Season 1 He is often seen piloting a robot. In his Temple duel against Shobu, he unfairly used cameras installed in various statues to look at Shobu's hand as well as using the information to scare him and gain an unfair advantage. Duel Masters Charge He returns in Season 2 as Gyujiro Japan and he defeated Jamira in the Duel Masters Battle Arena Tournament finals, but he is still evil. He tricked Hakuoh before their official match by kidnapping Mikuni and Makoto Aizen. Afterwards when he was not able to defeat Hakuoh in a duel, he injured Hakuoh so he would not be unable to duel him the next morning in the Finals. He ended up dueling Shobu again, but lost. He is also working with Yumama. After he lost to Shobu, Yumama trapped him in a room with George. They both escaped inside The Battle Arena by digging themselves out and claimed to the crowd that she have been defeating the other contestants before the official duel just so that she can duel Shobu. This may have later affected his choices for his Duel Masters Land executives years later which were all consisted of men. Duel Masters Versus In episode 40, he was shown to be with Gyou in an abandoned factory. Like in the previous seasons, he still used his dirty tactics together with Gyou in order to disable the other 3 finalist of the national tournament from the competition; Katta Kirifuda, Lucifer and Kojiro. He first targets Lucifer and had watched every move he had done and lures him in botanical garden greenhouse, weakening him with a series of traps after Gyou kidnaps Yohdel, Justice and Helen. He even adjusted the temperature of the greenhouse to made Lucifer uncomfortable during his duel against Gyou. However his plan was foiled by Katta and his friends, who arrived to help Lucifer after learning the situation, with Benchan hacking and lowering the temperature settings of the greenhouse. In episode 41, it was revealed with Gyou that his plan on disabling Lucifer was a success. He was shown at the end of the episode with an evil smirk on his face after Lucifer fainted due to the poison. In episode 42, he and Gyou knocked down the surveillance guards in the tournament stadium to execute their plans. However, the poison he used on Katta does not work, much to his surprise. He then gives Gyou The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind for him to use. After Katta defeated Gyou using Lucifer's card, he attempts to execute his second plan. However, Shobu was present watching the semi-finals, being aware of the situation arrived and knocked him down, stopping his evil plans once and for all. He got shocked to see that Shobu was still alive before losing consciousness. Duel Masters Versus Revolution See also: Duema Land President Benny Haha returns in VSR after being seemingly defeated in VS as the mastermind of the Duel Masters Land conspiracy. While he does not appear directly for over half a year in DMVSR, the viewer is given numerous proofs that the Duema Land President is Benny Haha in some form or way. These include; *The top floor of Duel Masters Land is based on Benny haha's head. *A type of booster pack in DMX-21 Masters Chronicle Pack: Comic of Heroes being a pack based on the Duema Land President instead. Additionally, in Unidentified Objective's artwork,the Duema Land President is commanding a robot with a cannon having the word "牛" ("Gyuu", referring to "Gyuujiro") on it. *His (seemingly) former cohort; Gyou, is found to be working with the "president". *Corocoro Comics used the word "牛耳ろう" (Read as "Gyuujiro") when describing Completely Unidentified in their January 1 issue. *When Duemouse's true identity is revealed, when the president blabbered about his plans, a silhouette of Benny Haha can be seen. *The "President", during his descriptions about the events in VSR claimed that Lucifer resembled a person who "bullied" him in the past. *The ???, the "President's" favorite race has traits that resemble him. Eventually after Basara defeated the Duema Land President, Duel Masters Land collapses and Benny Haha is seen inside the robotic president. It is revealed that his real purpose of creating Duel Masters Land was to rule the world, destroy all duelists and take revenge on Shobu and Katta, who foiled his plans in VS. He then vows to take revenge on Katta and leaves. In the few later episodes, he stays in his base, which is ironically a room in his house, to command Gyou and Zon-san to do his deeds. Gyou was later defeated and left him, while Zon-san was spirited to heaven after his defeat. He then plans his last scheme, the Duema sky as a last ditch attempt against Katta and his friends. Manga Duel Masters Manga: Series 1 Volume 4 He dueled against Shobu and was defeated. But the game they played was Magic: The Gathering. In the manga he was introduced the same as Mimi's brother and a White Soldiers member. Duel Masters: Star Cross In Shobu's memorial after he saved the world from Adam, he attended the memorial wearing funeral clothes. Deck Season 1 He first uses a Water Civilization deck in his duel in the Temple against Shobu. Water Civilization: *Psychic Shaper *Aqua Guard *Teleportation *Angler Cluster *Marine Flower *Spiral Gate *Energy Stream *Unicorn Fish *Stained Glass *Aqua Sniper *Cyber Brain }} Duel Masters Charge Deck 1 He evolved his previous Water Civilization deck and made it stronger. Water Civilization: *Aqua Guard *Crystal Spinslicer *Crystal Lancer *Time Scout *Aqua Hulcus *Lucky Ball *Crystal Paladin *Spiral Gate *Aqua Vehicle *Aqua Surfer *Candy Cluster *Energy Stream *Recon Operation }} Wave Striker Deck He later used a Light, Darkness and Nature deck based on the Wave Striker ability in the Duel Masters Battle Arena Tournament's semi finals. Light Civilization: *Holy Awe *Asra, Vizier of Safety *Kilstine, Nebula Elemental *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian Darkness Civilization: *Saliva Worm *Hazaria, Duke of Thorns *Jagila, the Hidden Pillager Nature Civilization: *Elf-X *Faerie Life *Skyscraper Shell *Uncanny Turnip }} Duel Masters Cross Water Civilization: *Aqua Belala *Crystal Paladin *Emperor Neuron *Emperor Tina *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade *Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric *Piccoli Coilinger, Electro-Machine King *Qurian *Tsukumo Spark Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Squito *Mysterious Castle - Potemkin *Proclamation of Weakness *Scheming Hands Multicolored: *Hide and Seek }} Duel Masters Cross Shock Water Civilization: *Aqua Belala *Cyber G Hogan *Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Squito *Darkwind Dragoon, Darkfang Ninja *Infernal Smash *Terror Pit }} Gallery Benny Haha.jpg|Dueling against Shobu. Japan Gyujiro.jpg|Celebrating a victory. Gyojiro.jpg|In the Manga. Benny Haha (Duel Masters Versus).png|In Duel Masters Versus along with Gyou. Erito.jpg|Erito Erairo, a similar looking character. Benny Haha (Birth of the Super Dragon).jpg|Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon. Trivia *He claims to have an IQ of 200 (sometimes 400). **Despite his old and grotesque appearance, he is only 12 years old. In the Versus Saga, he was about close to 22 years of age as it takes place close to or more than 10 years after the events in Star Cross. *In a vote made by CoroCoro comics in order to determine the favourite characters of fans, he only has 1 vote, proving that he is truly the single most unliked character of the Duel Masters series. *He resembles the Duel Masters Versus character Erito Erairo, but is different in personality. His personality is more reminiscent to those of Komei. *He appears with Gyou in episode 38 of the Duel Masters Versus series, hinting that he will return. *He became one of the prominent enemy of the Kirifuda brothers (Shobu and Katta) in the VSR season as he plot for revenge against them due to both brothers foiling his plans in the VS season. Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Manga Character Category:Duel Masters Land